


Três tempos do verbo amar

by Willowee



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Monologue, POV First Person, Probably ooc, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowee/pseuds/Willowee
Summary: Sobre amar Shaka, pelo tempo e circunstâncias.
Relationships: anyone/virgo shaka, male character/virgo shaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Três tempos do verbo amar

**Author's Note:**

> oii!!! essa é minha primeira história publicada c: 
> 
> escrevi faz tempo, quando reassisti o episodio da morte do shaka na saga de hades.... 
> 
> acho que os personagens tão bem OOC mas fazer o que né kkkkk
> 
> espero que gostem <3

Não te amei desde a primeira vez, quando éramos apenas moleques, vivendo de uma inocência e uma coragem arrogante que só a juventude pode justificar. Não te amei, não sabia amar.

Mas quando o fiz, te amei com tudo.

Te amei em noites de insônia, te amei em olhares, penso eu, discretos. Te amei entre sessões de estudo em grupo na biblioteca, quando todos já tinham perdido o foco dos livros e se distraído com a vida.

Te amei na formatura da escola, entre as risadas escandalosas de nossos amigos e seus risos mais sutis. Te amei na cerimônia de abertura da faculdade, sentados lado a lado e junto de outros amigos, nervosos e ansiosos como nunca antes.

Te amei, como apenas um adolescente poderia ter amado. E continuei te amando, amadurecendo e deixando o amor amadurecer comigo.

Te amei impossivelmente mais na primiera vez que nos beijamos. Te amei de forma ensurdecedora quando dividimos outros primeiros: a cama, o apartamento, a conta pelo conserto da moto. Te amei na nossa rotina, quando a cozinha tinha o cheiro único de masala chai em uma manhã tranquila. 

Te amei com a força de ganhar o mundo e como quem não tem pressa, saboreando cada detalhe. Como o jeito que a luz brincava com seus cabelos loiros enquanto você meditava, ou a forma como você segurava a caneta quando estava concentrado, ou a voz grogue de sono com que chamava meu nome entre os lençóis.

Te amei quando o mundo pesava, sofrido. Te amei quando viver parecia uma tempestade em alto mar. Te amei mesmo enquanto discutíamos, mesmo quando eu dizia não ter mais razões para amar.

Te amei, com planos pra uma vida toda, materializados em um anel no dedo anelar esquerdo.

Te amei quando recebeu o diagnóstico pela primeira vez.

Te amei, em cada visita ao hospital. Em cada exame, em cada pequena vitoria e tortuosa derrota. Te amei com um sorriso trêmulo, mas sincero. Te amei em prantos, tão dolorosos. Porque, Shaka, você pode até ter compreendido e aceitado, até certo ponto, a fragilidade da vida, a efemeridade da existência. A inevitabilidade da morte. Mas eu não, Shaka. Não estou tão perto assim de Deus, minha alma não é iluminada. Eu sou apenas um homem, que acreditava em coisas ingenuas como uma infinitude de manhãs calmas ao seu lado.

E eu te amo, mesmo diante dessa lápide fria. Te amo, com o vento acariciando meus cabelos e espalhando as flores das árvores salas. Te amo, até no silêncio solitário do nosso lar, onde ninguém mais pode testemunhar minha fraqueza indefesa. 

Te amo. Mesmo sabendo que você não está mais em nenhum lugar que eu possa alcançar. Mas como o tolo que sou, espero que esse sentimento te encontre.

Te amo, te amo, te amo.

E te amarei, nas lembranças mais doce-amargas, nos pedaços mais singelos que você deixou. O livro, o juzu, a escova de cabelo. E o cheiro de incenso, que nunca deixa a nossa casa.


End file.
